Wiki Policies and Guidelines
Wiki rules and regulations are practiced and established throughout this wiki to avoid conflict between users, and to maintain a constructive and positive environment/atmosphere on the site. You are expected to represent the action the following rules portray, and will meet the consequences if you fail to. General Rules No religion, politic, LGBTQ debates in a discussion. You can discuss those topics in private conversations, but do not stick your beliefs up toward other's throats. You may keep your beliefs, just don't engage or spark conversations that might stir conflict between others. Failing to follow this rule multiple ''times may have you earn a permanent or long term ban, whatever decided by the administrators. '''Please note that LGBTQ and religious topics are allowed, but no debates anywhere on the wiki. This rule stops arguments from forming. It is highly suggested that LGBTQ, religious topics are avoided, since even though users aren't eager to argue, some can't help but debate with others with different opinions.' No disrespect of any kind. '''Any disrespect for another will not be tolerated. Do not treat people differently if they are of a different religion, race, sexuality, gender, etc. Let's keep those off this wiki. Being respectful includes lots of things, such as respecting other's opinions and what they say, not making rude or offensive comments, and treating others the way you want to be treated. Failing to follow this rule can end up in a simple warning at first, but if you act disrespectfully multiple times, you will be banned for a long period of time or ''permanently. ''This behavior is not tolerated on any wiki.' '''No trolling.' Light pranks are fine, but if you take those pranks to a different level where it might be viewed offensive to another user, it will be considered a troll. Trolls are not tolerated and will end up in warnings and punishments. No sockpuppeting. This is banned in all of FANDOM. '''This means; do NOT create other accounts and use both of them at the same time, do NOT have one account blocked and use the other to continue breaking rules. If one of your alternate accounts is seen to violate wiki rules, you will be punished severly. Don't pretend to be someone else/not yourself using alternate accounts. It's alright to have alternate accounts to use for different purposes, but misusing the account such as breaking rules to avoid your main account banned must be refrained. List your alts on your profile, preferably with links. '''Keep things PG-leveled. No mature, offensive words or actions of any kind is allowed. No swearing, no inappropriate topics, and certainly no indirect implement of that kind. Do not do anything that does not fit into the PG level. Have common sense. Yes. Have common sense. Don't be a loud noisy user that constantly comments irrelevant messages on articles and message walls. You know better than that. Discuss when appropriate. We can't write everything down. Just try to do the right thing and you should do fine. You're doing well already by reading these rules! If you've got any questions, feel free ask an admin. Power User Rules User Rules: Listen to power users. '''They were picked by the community to take care of the wiki, and they have its best interests at heart. You can disagree with whatever view or opinions they have, of course, but if they tell you to stop doing something, please do. '''Do not beg for Admin/Moderator rights. Asking about becoming a poweruser is okay--that's how some of them got their rank, after all. If you're curious about the process, or if you'd be up to standards, feel free to ask any of the powerusers. However, please no continuous begging for poweruser rights. If we decide we don't want to promote you, we're not going to change our mind half an hour later. The promotion and demotion system is stated in the admin page. Moderator Rules: * No banning, blocking, or kicking without reason. * Bureaucrats and administrators, aka, Lexi, and Zinnia are the final authorities. They have been trusted with the rights they have by the community, and wish for the best of this wiki. If they tell you to do something, follow their judgement and wishes, since they want the best for this place. If you disagree or is willing to propose a better option, please say so and have a respectful discussion. * Treat everyone equally even if you disagree with them. You disagree with their perspective, not the user themself. Admin Rules: * No banning, blocking, or kicking without reason. * No demoting anyone lower than your rank without reason. * Respect the bureaucrats. They are the highest rank within the site and has the responsibility to run this community. They know their way around here the most and is the best resource for information about this wki. * Be fair and just in promotion and demotion weeks. Don't vote or support your friend in promotion because of the sole reason that they're your friend. * Treat everyone equally even if you disagree with them. You disagree with their perspective, not the user themself. Bureaucrat Rules: * No banning, or kicking without reason. * No demoting anyone lower than your rank without reason. * Be fair and just to other users, especially in promotion and demotion weeks. Don't vote or support your friend in promotion because of the sole reason that they're your friend. * Treat everyone equally even if you disagree with them. You disagree with their perspective, not the user themself. Story Rules Story rules will mainly stress the rules and expectation of following those rules when writing, reading or commenting on story-based articles.' Something to keep in mind: when you write a story, you MUST create a category consisting of your name, for organizational person.' This rule is important: each user is limited to only TWO fanfictions, no matter the series. Covers. If you’d like, you are allowed to have covers for your stories. Be respectful. '''Be respectful of your comments. Do not write anything that is considered hurtful to authors unless stated otherwise by the author her/himself. Constructive criticisms are tolerated, but nothing that crosses beyond that line is allowed. Don't say that his or her story is boring, poorly written, etc. Simply don't read it. Why bother spread negativity? '''Write appropriate stories. '''Do not include mature romance, severe cussing, etc. As stated above, this is a PG-Leveled community and will stay that way. '''Unless you are quoting a book, follow these guidelines. Do not claim any story unless it is yours. Don't take credit of another author's story and fake it as yours. If no author is credited or wishes to be stated as anonymous, simply state "UNKNOWN AUTHOR" or "ANONYMOUS". If caught breaking this rule, you will be marked for plagiarizing. If the author gave you the story, then it is permitted. This is also mentioned in the Quoting Policies section. Remember to add the “Unoriginal” category if this is the case. Do not copy another idea. '''It's alright to be ''inspired, but straight up copying will never be permitted. We may not have accsess to all the internet, but we can make sure that what stays in this wiki is all original. '''Credit users when needed. '''If you wrote a story based on something someone suggested but she/he does not wish to write it, you are required to state that. This applies to other things, not just ideas. Guidelines #Please be considerate of other's feelings. Don't insult one another, unless it's an accident. #Don't curse, unless you're clearly quoting a sentence from a book. Please visit our quoting policies down below for more information. #Don't copy other users' stories, because they spent their hard earned time to write it. #'Do not copy other stories on the internet without crediting the author, if there is one. If no author is credited, please state "UNKNOWN AUTHOR" at the top. #Fanfictions are allowed as long as there aren’t any characters mentioned in the series. In other words, only the original characters you make up are allowed. (OCs). #Make sure all your comments are factual and helpful and relevant to the page. Ex. Don't state "'hi'" on a fantasy story page for no reason. The edit will be undone and the thread will be removed. This makes it easier for the author to sort out constructive criticism. #Absolutely NO vandalism. #Do not edit anyone's work, as they worked hard on it. Quoting Policies If you'd like to quote any sentence from a book, there are some simple policies we ask you to follow just to prevent further issues from sprouting. #Put quotation marks ("'') around the quote to set it apart from the other words. #At the top of your piece, please state '"SOME LANGUAGE FROM _______"' and insert the book name there. #Next to your quote, please add a "--" and the page number next to it. '''The only reason the guidelines are this specific is because we do not want to be involved with legal issues.' Warning, Bans, and Blocks Fortunately, to tune out some of the inappropriate and rude users, FANDOM has come up with a system to ban and block users. We like to follow that policy, so make sure to read our system below. You will get a message on your wall regarding the issue. If situations get out of hand and require emergency action, administrators may ignore this policy and issue out whatever punishment that needs to be done. Warnings To receive a warning, you must've broken one of our policies written above. Unless we've been notified that it was an accident, you will receive a warning. You can receive up to 2''' warnings until it becomes a ban. Bans To receive a ban, you must've gotten 2 warnings and repeatedly broken rules, unless told otherwise. This will range from 24 hours to 5 years. Further times will result in a block. Blocks To receive a block, you must've broken rules multiple different times, on different IP addresses and accounts. We prefer to not give blocks, as they ruin the calm and peace of the wiki. '''ALL CREDIT GOES TO LEXI AND JAYDEN IF YOU SEE ANY MISTAKES, PLEASE NOTIFY AN ADMINISTRATOR. THANK YOU! = Many rule and guideline ideas goes to the Wings of Fire and the Lost Wizarding Cities Wiki. =